Sin Enamorarnos
by Rising Sloth
Summary: "Los lunes follamos, y los jueves te beso, pero no significa que estemos juntos". (Historia paralela, pero completamente independiente, a Juntos, Nada Más. Parejas: LawxLuffy y otras.
1. Prólogo

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Uff... hacía mucho que no subía nada, es más, hacía mucho que no subía nada nuevo (risas). Bueno, antes que nada aclaraciones sobre esta historia.

Tal y como digo en la descripción, este fic es paralelo a otro que hice y terminé hace relativamente poco, _Juntos, nada más._ Este era la historia original que lo a creado todo, donde la pareja principal es un MihawkxZoro. Ahora bien, yo voy a escribir esta historia de manera que si no os apetece leeros la otra no hace ninguna falta que vayáis a por ella, de igual manera que cuando escribí la otra tampoco lo hice para que se leyera esta. Tan solo son diferentes versiones de un hecho que se produce en las dos, y ya, quien quiera, por curiosidad o porque le gusten las dos parejas, puede leerse las dos. Pero que como digo, no es menester que se lea una solo para comprender la otra, porque siguen siendo dos historias completamente diferentes.

Después... las parejas, indudablemente, la pareja principal es LawxLuffy.¿Que qué pasa? Que en esta historia no todo va a ser bello y bonito y habrá otras parejas de por medio. Estas son: ZoroxLuffy. EustassxLaw, EustassxLuffy y EustassxLawxLuffy... cuando las he especificado me he sentido un poco degenerada, en mi cabeza sonaba mejor (risas). Espero que en la vuestra también cuando os deis más cuenta de que va la cosa (risas).

También habrá otras parejas pero mucho más secundarias, en plan, que aparecen pero que no son transcendentales, solo están: SanjixNami y AcexNoyiko.

Por otra parte, he catalogado el fic en T porque no creo que lo coloque tan explicito como para un M. Sin embargo, lo temas aparecidos creo que van a ser un poco fuertes (o no, que también se me puede ir la olla.)

Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia.

**Prólogo**

Tenían quince años cuando empezó todo. Eran apenas unos críos y poco sabían del amor. El peliverde, en ese momento frente a él, había sido su amigo de toda la vida, su compañero. Se conocían el uno al otro a la perfección.

-Luffy... yo...

Por eso sabía que su amigo había empezado a hablar de una forma rara en él. Siempre había sido una persona fuerte, segura de si misma, nada podía achantarle. Pero en ese momento, le costaba mucho mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que apretaba las manos para que no se notara que le temblaban y tenía la cara enrojecida, como si tuviera fiebre. Entonces dijo esa frase con todo el valor que pudo acarrear antes de que se esfumara por completo.

-Me gustaría salir contigo.

El otro tardó en responder.

-Pero si ya salimos juntos.

El peliverde se rió aun nervioso.

-No me refería a salir como salimos siempre, con Nami y Sanji. Me refería... a salir tu y yo... como pareja.

Silencio.

-Oye Luffy.- apartó la mirada al suelo.- Me... ¡ah!- resopló cansado de que no le salieran las palabras.- Me gustas desde hace mucho, puede que desde siempre. Pero no te voy a obligar a nada, ni tampoco que te sientas obligado, solo... quería que lo supieras.

Luffy tardó en dar una respuesta.

-¿Tú me quieres?

-...Si, más que a nada.

Algo se llenó en su pecho ¿felicidad? Si, se sentía feliz de que su amigo lo quisiera así, de ser así de importante para una persona a la que quería tanto. Le quería de verdad y también quería que fuera tan feliz como él ahora, quería que se hicieran felices el uno al otro. Rebasó la distancia entre los dos, enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del peliverde y le besó.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

La mudanza estaba resultando ser un infierno horrible. No solo habían dejado atrás el fresco verano al lado del mar por el horno a punto de explotar que suponía la gran ciudad, también habían escogido un piso de estudiantes situado en una tercera planta en un edificio sin ascensor. A resumidas cuentas, su cambio de vida no podía haberles dado mejor recibimiento.

-¡Maldito marimo de mierda! ¿¡Quieres empujar con más fuerza, lo estoy llevando todo yo!?

-¡A mi no me reproches cejarara, es tu novia la que decidió que era más estético tener dos sofás!

-¡Con mi Nami no te metas!

Esto eran dos de tres compañeros de piso que luchaban por subir el segundo sofá a su apartamento. El primero era un chico con aires de elegancia que llevaba su pelo peinado de manera que se le cubriera el ojo izquierdo y dejando así al descubierto su ceja derecha que tenía una extraño rizo en su parte exterior. El segundo estaba más fuerte por hacer deporte y gracias a su pelo corto, cual todo el mundo creía que era teñido por su color verdoso, y a los tres piercings en su oreja izquierda, unos pequeños aros plateado, tenía cierta pinta de maleante, aunque solo era algo arisco. Estos dos chicos se llamaban Sanji y Zoro respectivamente, y no solían llevarse bien.

El tercer compañero de piso era Luffy, de la misma edad que los otros dos, dieciocho años para ser exactos, pero sin duda mucho más infantil en cuanto a físico y metafísico. Era más bajo y con el pelo negro, a veces recordaba a un pequeño monito. Era muy entregado a los demás, por ello aunque no subiera el sofá se implicaba en la mudanza subiendo, montó a montón, las cajas que quedaban en la planta baja. Era un trabajo también duro, aún así rebosaba de energía; esto también era por la emoción de su nueva casa. Sanji y Zoro no sabía cuantas veces lo había visto subir y bajar mientras que ellos iban a paso de caracol.

-Con esa energía ya podía llevar el sofá.- le reprochó el rubio al peliverde.- Que luego me dices que yo le dio prioridad a Nami.

-No lo he puesto a cargar cajas porque sea mi novio y piense que este maldito sofá es demasiado para él. Lo hago porque no sé donde puede acabar el sofá si lo lleva él.- Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Sanji y Zoro se pusieron de acuerdo.

Hicieron una parada a la hora de comer y terminaron casi a la tarde noche de subirlo todo y aunque faltaban cosas por desempaquetar decidieron dejarlo por ese día.

-Después bien que os quejasteis de que escogiera dos sofás.- Dijo la novia de Sanji cuando llegó a ver como iban los chicos y se encontró al rubio tirado bocabajo en un sofá y al peliverde en otro.

La chica lucía una corta melena naranja y se llamaba Nami. Ella se había mudado dos semanas antes con una amiga a otro piso de estudiantes mucho más cerca del campus universitario, pero sin duda y gracias al apoyo incondicional de su novio tenía patria y potestad en los tres chicos. Y siempre lo había tenido, después de todo, los cuatro habían sido amigos íntimos desde antes del comienzo de la secundiaria.

-No estaríamos así si no fuera por tus dichosos sofás.- se quejó Zoro.

-Que no te metas con Nami.- dijo Sanji casi sin fuerza.

-Jajajaja ¡Que poca vida teneis!- se rió Luffy sentado en el taburete al lado de la barra de bar.

El piso era casi como un estudio. Nada más entrabas te encontrabas en el salón, que era separado de la cocina por la antes dicha barra de bar. Al otro lado del salón estaba la puerta que daba a un pasillo, cual a su derecha tenía dos habitaciones individuales y un cuarto de baño al final.

La dimensiones no era muy grandes, nada más que por las habitaciones y su metros cuadrados te dabas cuenta de que el piso era para dos, pero era lo que se podían permitir y todos coincidieron en que estarían muy a gusto.

-¿Bueno, y cuando vamos a organizar mi idea decorativa?- preguntó Nami mirando los montones de cajas por doquier.

-Puede que mañana mi querida Nami.- le miró Sanji agotado.- aunque si es por ti me pongo ahora.

-Yo lo dejaría estar así para siempre.- comentó Zoro sin levantar la cara del asiento del sofá.

-¡Así mola!- sonrió Luffy.

-...- Nami se quedó sin palabras.

A todo esto, la pelirroja acababa de entrar en el piso y aún no había cerrado la puerta, por eso que otro chico más mayor que ellos, alto, de pelo moreno y con pecas en la cara, apareció su cabeza amistoso.

-Buenas ¿Que tal estamos?

-¡Ace!- saltó Luffy feliz del taburete a saludar a su hermano mayor.- Mira, ya hemos subido todo.

-Ya lo veo. Estáis hechos unos maquinas.- les dijo a Zoro y a Sanji, intuía que lo más pesado lo habían subido ellos.- Deberías haberme pedido ayuda, y también estoy fuerte sabéis.

-No te preocupes.- contestaron los dos al unisono.

-Jaja, se ve que estáis matados. Oye, salgamos para celebrar vuestra mudanza, yo invito a la primera ronda.

Al ser el hermano mayor de Luffy, Ace, conocía a sus tres amigos desde siempre y tenía buena relación con cada uno de ellos, sobre todo con Zoro, incluso antes de que empezara a salir con el "monito". También ganó muy buenas relaciones con Nami cuando empezó a salir con su hermana mayor, Noyiko, quien también fue invitada a esa noche.

Las tres parejas acabaron en un bar a tres calles del rio. Al ser viernes había bastante gente así que buscaron una esquina apartada en la que pudieran sentarse todos y charlar con tranquilidad.

-Así que ya tienes trabajo aquí.- hablaba Noyiko con Sanji.

-Si, así es. No me hubiese venido sin tener antes un trabajo fijo.

-Y trabajas en las cocinas.

-Bueno... -apartó la cara mosqueado.- en principio me han puesto de camarero. Según mi nuevo jefe dice que tengo potencial para estar en la cocina pero primero quiere ver como trabajo.

-Te habrá pillado tu mal carácter a la primera de cambio.- comentó Zoro llevándose el vaso de cerveza a la boca.

-Tú calla que nadie te ha preguntado.

-¿Y está cerca del piso?- le preguntó Ace.

-No, pero para eso tengo coche.- y eso había condicionado la elección del piso. Aparcar en la gran ciudad no era fácil, por eso habían buscado un sitio con garaje para el viejo renault marrón de Sanji.

-¿Y tú, Zoro? ¿Has encontrado algo?- intervino Nami.

-Aún no. Pero tampoco es que me haya puesto a buscar en serio, acabamos de llegar.

-Si quieres yo te busco algo.- le dijo el pecoso.- no voy a entrar mucho en detalles pero sé por amigos de amigos donde necesitan de alguien para un trabajo de estos típicos de subir y bajar cajas.

-Ah, pues la verdad es que te lo agradecería.

-Naada, lo que sea por mi cuñado.- rió y se fijó en su hermano menor que no paraba de jalar al lado del peliverde, entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Y tú, parásito social, qué?

Sanji había decidido no seguir con sus estudios e ir labrándose así mismo como cocinero, tal vez siguiera formándose con cursos que encontrara interesantes, pero de momento solo quería dedicarse a trabajar. Zoro por su parte, y como Nami, si iba a entrar en la universidad, pero además quería trabajar de lo que fuera para que su padre solo tuviese que pagarle la matrícula. Luffy... iba de nini total...

Sanji, Nami y Zoro tuvieron muy claro desde el principio que se iban ahí a luchar y a triunfar en lo que se propusieran, para eso iban a la gran ciudad. Luffy, al terminar el bachiller, aún no tenía idea de que quería hacer, y seguía sin tenerlo, simplemente siguió a sus amigos alegando que ya encontraría su camino. Para colmo, aunque fuese el primer día de llegada, Ace no veía a su hermano pequeño con ánimos de buscar trabajo, y también, aunque lo tuviera... un trabajo en el que el chico no la liase era tan difícil como leerse el Quijote en un día.

-Otra vez me ha metido bulla.- infló Luffy los morros malhumorado.

Estaba con los codos y barbilla apoyados en el muro que bordeaba el rio, Zoro estaba a su lado dibujando en una libreta.

-Es normal, vas con demasiada tranquilidad. No veo mal que te tomes tu tiempo para pensar que quieres hacer pero ir haciendo cosas no está demás.

-Ya...

Zoro quedó mirándolo, sonrió, dejó la libreta y el lápiz en el muro y se colocó a su espalda para abrazarlo. Le besó la cara mejilla y el cuello y Luffy le respondió besándole en los labios. Después, el de pelo oscuro echó una ojeada a la libreta de Zoro.

-Tus dibujos son casi como una foto.

-Bah, eso lo dices tu que no tienes ni idea.

-Tu tampoco es que seas un entendido.- entrecerró los ojos.

Zoro no era el típico genio pintor que sufre y se corta una oreja, él era un tipo de caso en el que con esfuerzo continuo pasabas de garabatos a trabajos más que decentes. Tampoco es que tuviese pasión por el arte, ni tampoco imaginación latente, simplemente se metió en el dibujo como espadachín en el arte de la espada. De alguna manera o de otra esto lo acabó condicionando hasta metersele entre ceja y ceja entrar en Bellas Artes.

-¿Crees que entraré en la carrera?- le preguntó al monito.

-¡Claro! ¿Porqué preguntas eso?

-Porque me tengo que presentar a selectividad en septiembre.

-¡Pues mejor! ¡Todo un verano para empoyartelo! ¡Tienes suerte!

-Ya, pero salí tan confiado en julio y no sé, me pongo a pensar...- suspiró.

-¡Jajaja, es que eres tonto! ¡no pienses!

El peliverde le echó una mirada de cabreo, pero seguidamente sonrió con segundas intenciones y volvió a besarle.

-Sabes, tengo ganas de irme a nuestro nuevo cuarto y tumbarnos sobre la ahora de los dos cama.

Luffy estiró la boca de oreja a oreja.

-¡Te echo una carrera!- grito deshaciéndose de su agarre y echándose a correr.

-¡Eh, espera, no te vayas a perder!

Luffy le dio esquinazo y el que acabó perdiéndose fue él, aún así ambos llegaron sanos y salvos a la habitación.

Los demás muebles estaban en el salón, pero bastaba con que en ese momento tuviesen solo la cama.

-Te quiero.- le dijo el peliverde abrazándolo entre un beso y otro.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, Zoro y Sanji a penas estuvieron en casa. Se la pasaba trabajando como mulas, sobre todo el peliverde que además debía de dedicar su tiempo libre a estudiar; no es que precisamente tuviese a Luffy olvidado, más bien al contrario, los pocos ratos que le quedaban en la vida se los dedicaba a él. Sin embargo, el chico se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo solo.

En un principio esta situación no era un drama, Luffy tenía muchas cosas que descubrir por la gran ciudad. Pero el no poder compartirlas le aburría en sobremanera. Ni siquiera podía contar con Nami, porque, tal y como ella decía, se estaba haciendo una vida, que el chico no entendía bien a que se refería pero lo dejaba estar.

Se planteó incluso buscar trabajo, pero con eso solían ocurrir cuatro cosas: que no había un puesto para él en los que le interesaban, que no era apto para el puesto, que resultaba ser como un elefante en una chatarrearía, o que el trabajo era más aburrido que quedarse en casa tirado.

Y en ese preciso estado de desesperación se lo encontró su hermano mayor una tarde.

-Bueno... al menos lo has intentado.

-¿Y en el trabajo de Zoro no habrá otro puesto?

-No precisamente. En otros tiempos lo habría, pero como no hay dinero buscan gente como Zoro para mandarle el trabajo de dos o de tres.

-¡Buah!- resopló quedando aún más tirado en el sofá.- ¡Me aburro!

-También podrías dedicarte a recapacitar sobre tu futuro.

-¡Ya lo he hecho!- gritó desesperado.- ¡Y no se me ocurre nada! Yo no soy como Zoro, Sanji o Nami. No tengo nada que se me dé tan bien como a ellos. A parte de comer...

-Eso no es un aliciente para escoger una carrera. Sabes que yo me metí en arquitectura por curiosidad.

-¡Pero es que tu sientes curiosidad por cosas aburridas!

-...- tres años estudiando algo para que tu hermano te confiese algo así cuando vas a cursar el cuarto y último curso.

Por otra parte no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Luffy estaba agobiado de verdad.

-Luffy.

-¿Mm?

-Porqué no te vienes hoy con Noyiko y conmigo, iremos a una discoteca con muy buena pinta. Tal vez así te despejes un poco ¿no?

No tuvo porqué negarse, tenía ganas, sin mencionar que mientras el estuviese fuera Zoro podría concentrarse mejor en sus exámenes de septiembre.

-Lo siento.- le dijo el peliverde cuando ya se iba a ir.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por dejarte solo. A mi también me gustaría pasar más rato contigo.

En ese momento, Luffy apartó un poco la vista y encontró, en la pequeña mesa de despacho que había en la habitación, un retrato que le había hecho Zoro hace unos días. Él estaba dormido cuando lo dibujaba y se despertó pillando al peliverde en plena faena.

Le gustaba mucho ese dibujo, no por que saliera él, sino porque su novio lo había hecho con mucho cariño. Luffy no entendía mucho de dibujo y pintura, pero hasta él podía ver el cuidado con el que habían sido hecho los trazos.

Volvió a mirar a Zoro, le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Cuando estés más libres saldremos ¡Y nos hincharemos a comer!

Zoro también le sonrió, lo abrazó y le besó, segundos antes de dejarle marchar.

* * *

-Sinceramente me sorprende.- dijo Noyiko en el asiento del copiloto.- ¿Cuánto lleváis de relación?

-Tres años.- contestó el monito.

-Y tan acaramelados como el primer día. Que envidia.

-¿Eso son indirectas?- preguntó Ace divertido.- Yo seguiría tan acaramelado como el primer día si me dejaras.

-Ah, claro, ahora la culpa es mía ¿no?

-¿Puedo ser, entonces, todo lo acaramelado que quiera?

-No, en tu término medio estás bien.

Llegaron a la discoteca, que para empezar tenía zona de aparcamiento. El interior era bastante amplio, con una pisa de baile, una barra en el centro y un segundo piso de balcones. Como era de entender, estaba un poco abarrotado.

Los tres fueron directamente a la barra.

-Bueno, Noyiko, tú lo de siempre ¿no? ¿Y tú, Luffy? ¿Un batidito? ¡Vale, vale! Era una broma, no me mates con la mirada!

Estuvieron los tres hablando un poco a gritos mientras bebían, la música estaba a tope.

-¡Anda! ¡Me encanta esta canción!- exclamó la chica.

-¿Quieres que bailemos?

-Bueno... un poquito no estaría mal.

-¿Te importa, Luffy?

-No, yo estoy bien aquí, ahora me pediré otra tapa.

-¿¡Otra!? ¡Te aprovechas de que te invito! ¡Pero bueno!- miró a su novia.- ¿Shall we dance?

-Claro.

Los dos enamorados se fueron para la pista mientras el menor los miraba, sin para de comer aperitivos. Se les veía muy felices.

-Oiga.- llamó al camarero que estaba tras la barra.- me puede poner otras de ¡ah!- se giró hacia atrás y miró a ambos lados, alguien le había tocado sin reparo alguno el trasero, con una caricia que le descompuso todo el cuerpo.

En un principio no encontró a nadie, por que más bien esperaba ver a alguien escondido, pero cuando vio al culpable, comprendió que había sido él.

Era un chico moreno, de pelo y de tez, ojos negros, alto. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, antes de alejarse entre la gente.

Luffy, en una situación normal, se hubiese quejado, lo hubiese puesto en su lugar. Pero ese chico, esa sonrisa, ese guiño... lo dejó paralizado y con la cara ardiendo.

Quedó tan absorbido que no se dio cuenta cuando volvieron Ace y Noyiko.

-Eh, Luffy ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?- le costó centrarse en tiempo y en espacio.- Esto... no nada. -bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, hacia el cuenco de aperitivos.- ¿Donde está el cuarto de baño?

Los servicios estaba muy perdidos, y el mogollón de gente no ayudaba para nada en la búsqueda. Así que como, técnicamente, lo único que quería era alejarse y no ir, concretamente, al baño, acabó fuera de la discoteca. Le habían puesto un sello en la mano para demostrar que había pagado entrada, así que tampoco tendría problemas cuando tuviera ganas de volver.

Fue al aparcamiento, y se sentó sobre el capó del coche de su hermano. Respiró hondo. Aún notaba su cara enrojecida.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Ese chico había sido, no un capullo que le había tocado el culo, sino el capullo que le había tocado el culo. La escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, viendo constantemente su sonrisa, su elegante guiño.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se sentía rarísimo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- esa voz que no reconoció le hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, solo para encontrase con su acosador.

-¡Tú!- le señaló.- ¡Me has seguido!

-No, solo volvía a por mi coche. La noche se estaba tornando muy aburrida hoy.- se sentó, con todas las confianzas, al lado de Luffy, que se quedó tieso y nervioso, apartándole la vista en vez de levantarse o gritarle que se fuera ya a su maldito coche.

El chico moreno, sin brusquedad alguna, colocó su mano sobre la pierna de Luffy. Al monito le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral y durante unos segundos se le paró la respiración. El chico moreno le besó en la mejilla, en el cuello y le susurró al oído.

-Quiero acostarme contigo.

En ese momento, debió decirle que él no quería acostarse con él ni con nadie más que con Zoro, menos si se trataba de un pervertido que se dedicaba a tocarle el culo a gente en las discotecas, pero...

-No... no puedo.

-¿Tienes pareja?- Luffy asintió.- no te preocupes, no soy una persona celosa.

-E... ese no es...- fue callado con un beso en los labios.

-Puedo ser esta noche todo lo que quieras. Puedo ser tan dulce como a ti te guste,-volvió a besarle.- puedo decirte todas las guarradas que te provoquen- una vez más.- o, incluso, puedo ser como tu novio.- yo otra vez.- Solo tienes que decirme lo que quieres y pasarás el mejor rato de tu vida.

No eran sus palabras, eran sus labios contra los suyos, su caricias, se estaba perdiendo y con el último beso no pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el asiento trasero del coche del chico, sobre unas mantas y desnudo casi por completo.

Estaba oscuro, pero pudo ver como en la piel del otro lucían tatuajes por todos lados. No dejaba de besarle, ni de acariciarle, ni de jugar.

-Dime que quieres que te haga. Que no te hace tu novio que pueda hacerte yo.

Luffy estaba sudado, se sentía como con fiebre y ni siquiera entendía el mismo lo que pensaba o decía.

-Solo... solo quiero que seas tú.

Las luces artificiales no llegaron a rozar la cara del otro en ese momento, pero pudo entender una sorpresa al oír la sugerencia del más bajo. Aún así, su voz no cambió de tono.

-Esta bien.

Notó su aliento en el interior de su boca. Era cálido.

* * *

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces aquí tirado!?- le preguntó Ace cuando encontró a Luffy con la espalda descansado sobre el capó del coche.

-Es que necesitaba tomar aire.

-Aire es que vas a tomar de la guantá que te voy a dar. Han pasado tres horas desde que te fuiste.

-Ah... no me había dado cuenta.

El mayor de los hermanos suspiró llevándose una mano a los ojos, Noyiko le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo y tranquilizante.

-No vale la pena.

-Lo sé... venga, vámonos a casa.

Mientras miraba como se movían los edificios tras el cristal del coche, Luffy pensaba en si no había sido todo un sueño. Seguía raro, atontado... pero incluso si su mente, con premeditación o sin ella, intentaba engañarle, su cuerpo no podía.

No solo tenía el olor del chico pegado, no solo sentía pequeños dolores por algunas zonas. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía notar sus caricias sobre él, sus labios sobre los suyos.

Nada dejaba de ser extraño, pero se sentía pleno, o al menos así se sintió hasta que encontró a Zoro dormido la mesa de trabajo.

-En verdad pensaba acostarse, hoy llegó más agotado de lo que quiso mostrar.- le explicó Sanji, que al llegar Luffy a casa se había despertado.- pero el muy imbécil se empeñó en esperarte.

-Ah... siento haberte despertado.

-No te preocupes, hoy tenía el sueño ligero. Bueno...-bostezó.- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

El rubio volvió a su habitación, mientras que el joven miraba al peliverde con la culpabilidad atravesando su pecho.

**Continuara...**

**Notas finales:** Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Un poco surrealista y degenerado supongo (risa nerviosa). En mi cabeza, aunque no os lo creáis, todo parecía mucho más inocente -.- Espero que al menos leáis el segundo capi para que veáis como la cosa se normaliza, o se degenera del todo (risas).

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notas:** Hola ¿Qué tal? en el anterior capitulo se me olvidó comentar una pequeña cosilla - Zoro es raro si lo pongo de "pintor" ¿no? bueno, en el fic "suyo" se explica un poco mejor, y en este solo hago una mención, no me voy a poner a explicar dos veces lo mismo cuando ya deje claro que era un fic independiente del otro (risas).

Después, una amiga que se leyó el otro fic me preguntó esto: ¿Y de esta historia lo vas a poner todo? Con esto se refería a si iba a llegar al menos al final de Juntos, Nada Más. Y la respuesta es si, y además creo que un poco más. Con esto no sé cuantos capítulos van ha ser este fic, porque el otro abarcó medio año (con 13 capítulos) y este tiene que abarcar una historia de año y medio, así que técnicamente este será más largo. También yo soy de esas que si hay que hacer un salto en el tiempo de 3 meses lo hago si estos no aportan nada o la acción se puede resumir.

Esto también me recuerda algo. El fic anterior no es spoiler de este si lo lees, al menos no en gran medida. Deduces lo que ha pasado y tal. Pero después, este, en un momento dado si llegará a ser spoiler del otro. Solo lo aviso (risas).

Creo que nada más. Así que a disfrutar que la vida son dos días.

**Capitulo 2**

Estaba otra vez en el asiento trasero de ese coche, con ese chico cuyo nombre seguía sin conocer, sentado en su regazo, dándole la espalda, mientra él, estando dentro de su cuerpo, lo acariciaba y lo besaba.

Su corazón latía a mucha velocidad, el aire a penas le era suficiente.

-¿Cómo...- tomó fuerzas para hablar.- cómo te llamas?

El chico sonrió y abrió sus labios, pero no alcanzó a oír nada.

-Luffy... Luffy despierta.

-¿Mmmm?- fue abriendo los ojos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el peliverde, que le mostraba un gesto preocupado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te estabas retorciendo. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Si... estoy... ¡comida!- se sentó rápido para devorar el desayuno que tenía por delante.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Sanji en la cocina.- Está perfectamente.

-¿Por qué has dormido en el sofá?

-¿Mm?- le miró con la boca llena.- No podía dormir.- verdades a medias, cierto que estaba demasiado nervioso para dormir, pero también le preocupaba otra serie de cosas como que Zoro, a pesar de que se había duchado, oliera al otro chico en su cuerpo si se arrimaban mucho. De todas maneras, en el celebro básico de Luffy seguía reduciéndose a "no podía dormir".

-Podías haberme despertado.

-¿Para qué, marimo?- se acercó Sanji con una torre de tortitas.- No tenemos tele, no podéis jugar a la "pley".

-Nami y tu tampoco tenéis "pley".- le reprochó.- Luffy y yo tenemos el mismo derecho a no tener "pley".

-No te quito el derecho a no tener "pley" lo que digo es que para una noche que puedo dormir a pierna suelta, sin pensar en que tengo que levantarme temprano no quiero escucharos mientras no tenéis "pley".

-¿Prefieres que no tengamos "pley" el resto de la semana?

-...

-...

-A mi me gusta la "pley". -opinó Luffy, a lo que los otros suspiraron.

-Anda toma, sigue desayunando.- le puso el rubio las tortitas por delante.

Era domingo, hoy nadie iba a trabajar, aunque si seguían el itinerario de la rutina Zoro debería ponerse a estudiar y Sanji aprovecharía para salir con Nami. Y así fue, con la salvedad de que la chica se pasó por el piso y charlaron un poco los cuatro, habían estado tan ocupados últimamente que era como si necesitaran estar todos juntos.

-Ains... nunca creí que diría esto, pero me encantaría volver a los quince.- confesó ella.- la vida parecía complicada en aquella época, pero no lo era, ahora lo parece y lo es.

-Ciertamente, pelirroja mía.

-Aunque...- empezó a sonreír ella mirando a Zoro.- no solo sería por eso por lo que volvería a los quince.

-¿Por qué me miras solo a mi?- le frunció el ceño.

-No te acuerdas de como estabas a los quince.

-...- apartó la mirada, se estaba avergonzando.

-¿Cómo estabas a los quince?- preguntó el monito.

Nami tuvo que reírse y a Zoro le empezaron a salir los colores.

-De verdad Luffy que no te enteras de nada.- le dijo Sanji.- a los quince es cuando se te declaró, o es que no lo recuerdas.

-Si ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

-¿De verdad no te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De como estaba Zoro por ti.- dijo Nami medio riéndose.- Por dios, si era lo más descarado del mundo.

-¿¡Queréis parar ya los dos!?

-¡Mira lo rojo que se pone!- se burló la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate!

-¡A Nami no la mandas callar!

-De verdad Luffy, era un cachondeo.- siguió ella.- cada vez que estabas tú se ponía como un tomate, balbuceaba y ni podía mirarte a los ojos.

-Y rogaba a dios que no le tocaras, porque eras como una descarga eléctrica. Así más o menos se ponía.- empezó a convulsionar el rubio haciendo que Nami se riera más y Zoro se cabreara más.

-¡Yo no me ponía así!

-¡Anda que no!

-¡Y le daba vergüenza ser él el que te llamara por teléfono para quedar!

-¿¡Quieres callarte ya!?

-¡Que no mandes callar a Nami!

-Ah, vale, esta bien. Entonces empezaré yo a contar como era Nami cuando empezó a pillarse por ti.

-¡Uy!- exclamó la chica, ahora nerviosa.- Nos encantaría escucharlo pero es que ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Espera pelirroja mía, a mi me gustaría escucharlo.

-He dicho que nos vamos.- le dedicó una voz y mirada asesina.

-Si, pelirroja mía.

Al final se fueron y quedaron Luffy y Zoro solos.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo en bici?- le preguntó el peliverde una vez pusieron los platos en el fregadero.

-¿Eh? ¿No estudias hoy?

-He adelantado bastante, lo llevo bien. Creo que puedo permitirme unas horitas en bici.- sonriendo le puso la mano en la cara y le besó- ¿Um? ¿Pasa algo?.- se extrañó al ver que Luffy se quedaba un poco parado.

El moreno le miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedes besarme otra vez?

Zoro volvió a sonreír.

-Claro.

Acabaron abrazados, desnudos y en la cama.

* * *

Montar juntos en bici era algo que ya hacían en el instituto. Zoro pedaleaba y Luffy se sentaba en la parte de atrás. Era algo que les gustaba, por eso, el peliverde se la había traído, y ya habían salido algunos muy contados momentos por la gran ciudad, pero la mayoría del tiempo, el vehículo se la pasaba en el cuarto de ambos, ocupando bastante sitio.

Al llegar la tarde, los dos iban a la vera del rio. Luffy iba agarrado a la espalda del otro, con la cabeza apoyada, ocultándole un gesto serio.

Pensaba.

Zoro nunca había sido malo en la cama, ni siquiera esa mañana le había parecido malo. Sin embargo, el acto había quedado vacío para Luffy, y sabía perfectamente que no era culpa del peliverde, no era él el que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Su cabeza no dejaba de volver a la noche anterior, a la parte trasera de ese coche, con ese chico. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, era como si todo el mundo se limitara al interior de ese coche, como si no hubiera nada más.

También había otra cosa, otra mucho más técnica. La conversación que habían tenido los cuatro esta mañana le golpeaba. Nami y Zoro, cuando se enamoraron, tuvieron los mismos síntomas; síntomas que él también tuvo, pero no hace más de veinticuatro horas. Por Zoro nunca se ha sentido así.

-¿Te pasa algo, Luffy? Estas muy callado.

-¿Um? No.- bostezó, de verdad.

-Sigues cansado de anoche.

-Un poco.

-Mmm... puede que me arrepienta pero... te puedo invitar a comer.

-¿¡En serio!?- levantó la cabeza emocionado.

-Que rápido te animas no.- le echó una mirada entrecerrada por encima del hombro.

-¡Es que es comida!

El peliverde volvió la vista resoplando, pero a medias se reía. Luffy también. No podía negarlo, quería a Zoro, y seguía siendo feliz con él. Solo por eso, los sentimientos de culpa superaban a todas las demás neuras.

Debía decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sabía que Zoro no se merecía que le ocultara algo así; pero también... ¿Cómo iba a decirle nada, a disculparse, si él mismo no sabía lo que había pasado y lo que le estaba pasando?

* * *

En ningún momento la cabeza dejaba de darle vueltas. Bien era por ese chico, por su culpabilidad o por sus sentimientos distorsionados cuales le eran horriblemente incomprensibles. Finalmente, el martes, no pudo más y fue a ver a su hermano.

Ace se llevó una sorpresa, pero no mucha, Luffy no solía ser de los que avisaban cuando iban de visita, así que más bien fue una sorpresa inesperadamente esperada.

Su piso estaba ya tirando para las afueras, más cerca de la universidad, lógica que habían seguido también Noyiko y Nami. Eso implicaba que los edificios no fueran tan altos y que si tenías una terraza, como Ace y sus compañeros de piso, te podías sentar tranquilo sin que una pared de edificios grises te flanqueara por todos lados. Fue en esa terraza donde se sentaron, en un sofá acolumpiado.

-Aquí tienes.- le pasó un Nestea a Luffy antes de sentarse él.- Bueno ¿A que debo este honor a mediados de este mes de Julio?- bebió de su propia lata.

-Nada en especial.

-Ah...

-...

-...

-Ace.

-¿Si?

-Antes de ayer... vino Nami y estuvimos los cuatro hablando un rato.-apartó la mirada un momento.- Entonces, salió el tema de cuando Zoro estaba muy colado por mi.

-¿Te refieres a como estaba antes de declararse? La verdad es que hacía cada tontería por esa época... Una lastima que no te des cuenta de esas cosas, era realmente divertido.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?

-Claro que lo sabía. ¿Quién te crees que le dio el empujón? Aparte de Sanji y Nami, claro.

-¿El empujón?

-Para que se te declarara. Sé que es de Zoro de quien estamos hablando, pero creo que puedo decir sin equivocarme que tenía autentico pavor a confesarte sus sentimientos.

En ese momento Luffy supo que la conversación, con un malintencionado destino, no se estaba yendo para donde el quería.

-Ah... pero no era eso lo que te quería preguntar. También hablamos de que Nami estuvo igual por Sanji.

-Si, ella además tenía un marrón muy grande por lo libertino que era Sanji. Pero es cierto que tuvo unos síntomas parecidos a los de Zoro, más controlados y femeninos, pero en esencia estuvieron igual. No es algo reprochable, es algo que nos pasa a todos.

-¿A ti también?

-¿Con Noyiko? Si, a veces me pongo a recordar cosas y me vuelve la vergüenza.

-Ah...

-¿Por qué me preguntas de esto?

-Es que... yo... he pensado que nunca he tenido esos síntomas por Zoro.

Ace tardó en procesar la frase. Resopló.

-Búscate una trabajo Luffy, pasas demasiado tiempo solo.

-¿Qué?

-No me puedo creer que te estés rayando por esa tontería.

-¡No es una tontería!- se indigno.

-Vale, vale.- suspiró.- vamos a ver Luffy. Es cierto que todo el mundo hace gilipolleces cuando se enamora, pero también cada persona es un mundo. ¿Acaso viste algún cambio en Sanji cuando empezó a salir con Nami?

-... No. Puede que... un poco más exagerado con ella, pero en si...

-¿Lo ves? Y yo se que suena mal si te lo digo así, pero tú eres un poco motivado, seguramente por eso en los primeros meses de noviazgo actuaste como si no te pasara nada.

-Ah...

Aparecieron segundos de silencio.

-Acabo de recordar algo.- dijo el mayor.

-¿Mm?

-Cuando empezaste a salir con Zoro... dedicabas el día a estar pegado a él como un monito a un árbol. Estabas muy pegajoso.

-Eso... ¿Eso era un síntoma?

-¿Qué va ser si no?- le sonrió.- ¿Te quedas más tranquilo?

-Si.- le correspondió la sonrisa, pero por dentro no se había quedado nada tranquilo.

* * *

Finalmente, con los días, tomó una determinación. Esta fue olvidarlo todo. Por primera vez en toda su existencia se puso a pesar en serio y llegó a esa conclusión. ¿Qué había sido ese momento? Apenas unas horas de su vida ¿Merecía la pena comerse la cabeza solo por unas horas?

Para empezar ni siquiera, llegados a este punto, estaba seguro de que todo hubiese sido real. Bien podía haberse emborrachado o darse un golpe en la cabeza o haber sido tan brutalmente violado que su mente hubiese trastocado sus recuerdos para que no quedar traumatizado de por vida.

Fuera como fuese, los sentimientos que creyó experimentar, ni tan siquiera sabía definirlos; no obstante, los que tiene por Zoro si podía describirlos perfectamente, y en una sola palabra. Amor. Él quería a Zoro y punto, desde siempre y para siempre, y no permitiría que unos sentimiento raros que no hacía falta ni mencionarlos arruinaran ese amor o hicieran infeliz al peliverde.

De esta manera quiso seguir Luffy su vida, pero la teoría era más fácil que la práctica. Ya no solo en la parte de sexo, sentía que su relación sentimental con Zoro, a pesar de seguir queriéndole, había quedado vacía. Por otra parte, aquel chico, no dejaba de acosarle en mente, a veces con demasiada intensidad para soportarlo. Y aunque lo ignoraba o intentaba ignorarlo, creía en el una necesidad de volver a verle.

Así pasó un corto tiempo.

-Este fin de semana no me veréis.- avisó Sanji en una de esas pocas veces que coincidían para cenar los tres.

-Que alegría.- dijo el peliverde se quitarle atención a su plato y sin prestarle a la mirada de cabreo de Sanji.

-¿Y eso, Sanji?

-Nami y yo celebramos nuestro aniversario. Hasta he pedido el día libre en el restaurante para que podamos estar desde el viernes por la tarde.

-¿Um? Un momento ¿Es viernes en que cae?- preguntó Zoro.

-Viernes veintidós de Julio, marimo.

-Uff...

-¿Que pasa?- interrogó Luffy.

-Este fin de semana tenía que ir a casa de mi padre. No sé para qué, supongo no le resulta suficiente echarme la bronca por teléfono porque suspendí selectividad en Junio. El caso es que ya he quedado con él.

-Eso quiere decir que Luffy se tendrá que quedar solo este fin de semana.

-Si.

Ambos chicos miraron al moreno con dejes de desconfianza y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tal vez deberíamos llamara a una canguro.- sugirió Sanji.

-También se podría quedar en casa de Ace, son hermanos después de todo.

-Si, la verdad es que me quedaría tranquilo, es alguien que conocemos y sabemos que es responsable y apañado.

-¡Que tengo dieciocho años no cinco!- se quejó el monito.

-Mira, ya entró en su etapa rebelde.- comentó el rubio.

Ninguno de los dos se quedaron tranquilos dejando a Luffy solo todo el fin de semana, pero pensaron "bueno, se pasa los días solo y la casa no se ha incendiado, todavía, y siempre su hermano puede pasarse a echarle un vistazo y, después de todo, ya tenemos tele, de cuarta mano, pero sigue siendo tele, puede entretenerse".

El viernes de la partida, por la mañana, Sanji se despidió hasta el domingo antes de irse corriendo a trabajar, no sin dejarle claro a Luffy que le había dejado comida hecha, que solo tenía que caletarla. Zoro por su parte se fue despidió de Luffy por la tarde, después de volver del trabajo y preparar una pequeña maleta.

-Bueno... me voy...- se resistía a irse.

-Ya os vale a los dos.- se quejó.- Ni que se fuera a derrumbar el edificio por que me quede solo un fin de semana.

-No es eso.- se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo y la dejo en la nuca.- simplemente... no tengo ganas de irme.

Luffy le comprendió, tomó su mano derecha y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Zoro sonrió.

-Tú puede que si.

Besó en los labios a Luffy, reteniéndose por unos momentos entre su brazos.

-Te quiero.- le dijo el peliverde.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

Se despertó angustiado, y lo peor, solo. Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con ese chico. Se llevó las manos a la cara exasperado, curvando la espalda sobre la cama y dando un alarido de desesperación. Dejó caer su cuerpo con un suspiro y dirigió sus ojos al cristal de su ventana. Dentro de unas horas se haría de noche.

-_¿Volverá hoy a la discoteca?_

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y, tras darse un puñetazo, decidió salir a la calle para despejarse. Se le estaba cayendo la casa encima.

Así se puso, junto con sus pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta roja, una sudadera negra. Era Julio, pero esa extraña ciudad acogía un clima bastante fresco por la noche.

Caminó. No se paraba en ningún sitio, no investigaba nada, ni tan siquiera pensaba en comer. Solo caminaba esperando que la presión de su pecho se fuera, pero esta no se iba.

Siguiendo el rio llegó al puente que lo cruzaba. Se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacía abajo. No era normal que pensara algo así, pero estaba tan mal, tan angustiado, tan vacío, que se preguntó así mismo cuanta gente se abría tirado por ahí para acabar con su sufrimiento. Mientras tanto, los coches pasaban a su espalda.

Se sucedieron unos segundos, cansado de no encontrar respuestas levantó la mirada. Y lo vio.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Era el coche de ese chico, en la carretera paralela al puente, parado en un semáforo.

Cierto era, que solo reconoció la marca del coche, a esa distancia no tenía opción de ver la matricula, y tampoco es que la supiera. Aún así corrió. No se lo pensó dos veces. Nada más ver el coche cruzó a toda velocidad la larga distancia del puente y dobló la dirección hacia el vehículo.

Estaba lejos y aunque el semáforo le dio tregua finalmente se puso en verde. El coche se alejaba y el solo podía acelerar sus pasos.

Sentía como sus pulmones iban a explotar de un momento a otro, pero el coche solo se hacía más pequeño.

Entonces tropezó y calló de bruces contra el suelo. Quedó parado, apoyado en sus codos e intentado recobrar el aliento.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se dio cuenta de que, aunque hubiese alcanzado el coche, aunque el coche fuese del chico, nada de eso el convenía, y no debía querer que pasara.

-Eh, chico ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó un desconocido, pero él no pudo responder, estaba agotado psíquicamente.- ¿Chico?

-No... no puedo...

-Espera pediré ayuda.

El hombre se alejó, el intentó levantarse, pero tenía ganas de vomitar, le costaba respirar y una presión en el pecho le mataba.

-Está aquí.- volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre.- ¿Dice usted que es médico?

-Estudiante de medicina.

De reojo vio como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado. Respiración empeoró cuando le vio la cara.

-Tranquilízate.- le dijo aquel chico moreno. Colocó la mano en su espalda.- inspira hondo, -obedeció.- expira.

Le hizo repetir la acción repetidas veces. Al poco empezó a sentirse mejor.

-Solo ha sido una ataque de ansiedad.- le dijo el chico moreno al hombre que le había llamado.

-Uff, me quedo más tranquilo. No sabía si llamar a una ambulancia.

-No, déjelo.

Intercambiaron una par de palabras más y al final el hombre se fue. Luffy se había sentado con la espalda pegada al muro de piedra del rio. El otro chico, manteniéndose arrodillado, le miró.

-¿Estas mejor?

Asintió atropelladamente.

-Necesitas que llame a alguien.

-No. Estoy bien.

-Estás muy pálido.- Miró a todo lados.- mira, allí hay un pub. Seria buena idea que te tomaras algo para equilibrarte.

-Va... vale.

Pero Luffy no se levantó y el otro chico se dio cuenta de que el monito no atinaba para nada donde y que momento estaba. Resopló molesto.

-Esta bien, te acompaño.

* * *

Se sentaron a la barra del pub. El chico moreno pidió una cocacola para Luffy y una cerveza para él.

El sitio, a pesar de ser viernes, era tranquilo. Posiblemente porque tenía más aspecto de bohemio alternativo que del típico con música a máximo volumen y gente vomitando por las esquinas. Pero, incluso con esa tranquilidad, el cuerpo de Luffy estaba completamente en tensión.

-¿Estas seguro de que no tomas medicación?- interrogó aquel chico al oír el tintineo del hielo en el vaso de Luffy debido a los temblores que tenía en la mano.

-No.- hablaba nervioso.- nunca me he puesto malo.

-Ya...- dijo en un suspiro apartando la mirada del chico.

Luffy no dejaba de mirarle de reojo. Era tan... diferente. No se comportaba para nada como la noche en que se conocieron. También encontraba muchos detalles que se le escaparon la primera vez, como las ojeras bajo sus parpados.

-Creí ver tu coche.

-¿Mi coche?

-Si, uno negro... no se que marca es porque no entiendo de eso. Pero lo vi antes alejarse.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo es mi coche?

-¿Eh? Pues cuando tú y yo estuvimos... hace un par de semanas...

Entonces el de piel morena empezó a poner cara de como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿Tú eres aquel chico de la barra que no para de atiborrarse de aperitivos?

-¡Si!- dijo un poco más aliviado, creía que se había olvidado.

-El que tenía novio.

Toda su ilusión se fue, apartó la vista avergonzado.

-Si...

-Así que por eso ten ha entrado el ataque de ansiedad, eh.- sonrió con sorna y bebió de su vaso.- ¿Quieres un consejo? Olvídalo, sigue tu vida. Él nunca se enterará.

-No... si no me ha dado una ataque de ansiedad por eso... Yo...-tragó saliva.- tenía ganas de verte.

El chico prestó más atención a Luffy. Durante unos segundos, solo hubo silencio.

-Vaya, así que era eso.- puso la mirada en su vaso.- Lo siento, pero no me acuesto con la misma persona más de una noche.

Sintió como si un cañón golpease su pecho.

-No es nada personal, en serio. Solo que he visto que las cosas se complican si mantienes a tus amantes durante un tiempo.

-Ah...- era todo lo que podía decir.

-No te preocupes por el dinero- se fue levantando y sacado su cartera.- Te invito por esta vez.- dejó el dinero sobre la barra y miró a Luffy, que se había quedado parado, sin mirarle. Suspiró.- Oye, no sé que esperabas, pero esto es mejor para ti. Te has divertido una noche conmigo y ahora puedes volver con tu novio como si nada hubiese pasado. Después de todo, solo fue un desliz que puede tener cualquiera.

-... Su... supongo.

El otro se acercó y le susurró en el oído.

-No te creas que no sufro. Me gustó mucho estar contigo.- seguidamente intentó apartarse, pero Luffy le agarró de la camisa para que no lo hiciera.

-Si...-le miraba a los ojos como a punto de derrumbarse.- Si fingiéramos que no nos conocemos, que esa vez no nos vimos... ¿Podría pasar otra noche contigo? Solo una noche. Una noche más y me no volveré a molestarte.

El otro, tardando su respuesta, mostró una sonrisa de interés.

-Eso mismo que me pides puedes pedírmelo una segunda vez.

-No lo haré.- dijo con un hilo de desesperación.

-¿Has ensayado esa mentira?

-No te estoy mintiendo. Yo no sé mentir.

El chico se puso serio.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias? Si quieres acostarte con alguien te vale con cualquiera.

-Yo... yo no quiero acostarme con cualquiera.-bajó la cabeza.- No... no sé que me pasa. Pero desde esa noche no he parado de pensar en ti. No... no quiero dejar de verte. Es como si lo único que necesitara es estar contigo.

El chico se mantuvo serio un momento. Después, volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan provocativa, tan falta de sentimientos.

-De acuerdo.

Luffy le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que "de acuerdo". Estaré contigo. A cambio de una condición.

-¿Cual?

-Sin enamorarnos.- acercó sus labios a los de Luffy para besarle.

Se perdió en ese momento cualquier posibilidad de vuelta atrás.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Le llevó a su casa. Esta no era muy grande, no más que el piso que compartía con Zoro y Sanji, pero si más dividido. Primero era el salón comedor, donde la parte más cercana al balcón, que daba al patio interior del edificio, estaba, a un lado la tele y algunas estanterías con muchas cosas como Cds, botellas de cerveza vacía, ceniceros con colillas y una cachimba; y al otro, el sofá y una mesa donde había un reproductor de música y más botellas vacías y más ceniceros con colillas. Después, más cercanas a la puerta de salida, se disponía una mesa redonda, con dos pares de sillas y una pizza a medio acabar. Y más botellas vacías, y más ceniceros con colillas.

Consta nombrar las diversas prendas de ropa que había desperdigada por toda la extensión.

También, como era de esperar, había puertas que seguramente llevarían al cuarto de baño, a la cocina o alguno de los dos dormitorios.

-Disculpa el desorden.-anduvo hacía una de las puertas, la más cercana a la estantería.- Entre que mi compañero no se preocupa por lo que deja por ahí y yo por recogerlo la casa está hecha un asco.

-No... no me importa.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó, con el manillar de la puerta abierta en la mano y a punto de entrar, dándose cuenta de que Luffy no se movía.

-Si, claro.- nervioso, adelantó sus pasos.

La casa olía entera a alcohol, tabaco y otras cosas más que no identificó. Por esto se esperaba que la habitación del chico moreno estuviera más o menos igual, pero muy al contrario, esta se presentaba impoluta y completamente impersonal. Una cama, un armario, un pupitre y una estantería con libros era lo que había.

-Cierra la puerta.- le dijo acerándose a la ventana para abrirla.

-Si -hizo lo que le dijo.- ¿apago también la luz?

-Como quieras.- respondió con simpleza empezando a quitarse la ropa.

Luffy volvió a quedarse parado mirando el torso del otro, lleno de tatuajes.

-¿Hace poco que la perdiste?

-¿Qué?- reaccionó.

-La virginidad.- se quitó los zapatos, todo lo dejó sobre la silla.- ¿Hace poco que la perdiste?

-No.- se puso rojo.

-Ah, como te veía bastante parado en esto...- se le acercó, tomó sus caderas y le besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero le siguieron más, cada vez más largos, cada vez más profundos. Luffy, con la cara ardiendo, fue tímidamente poniendo las manos en sus hombros y luego enlazando los brazos en su cuello, comenzando a dejarse llevar.

Se tumbaron sobre la cama. En ese momento se fijó que la luz estaba apagada, no recordaba quien lo había hecho pero le daba igual.

Siguieron besándose. El otro empezó a tocarle y él, instintivamente, quiso hacer lo mismo, pero cuando pasó las manos por su pecho tatuado le detuvo agarrándole sin brusquedad de una de sus muñecas.

-Deja que sea yo el que te toque a ti.- le susurró, Luffy no ofreció ninguna queja y dejó que el otro le besara la frente, la cara, los labios el cuello...

Le levantó la camiseta por encima del pecho.

-Ah...- intentaba tomar aire a cada caricia. Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía más y más.- ¡ah!- le había apretado con demasiado fuerza el pezón.

El otro sonrió.

-Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma. Esto no es más que el precalentamiento.

Empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Luffy, seguidamente se lo bajó y lo apartó de la cama junto con los zapatos. Puso su mano oscura sobre la parte intima del otro y tomó su miembro entre sus dedos indice y corazón. Apretó.

-¡Ah! No, espera.- Luffy se incorporó completamente alterado quedando su espalda en la pared de la parte de la cabecera de la cama.- espera... solo... un momento.

-Shh... Tranquilo. -se acercó a el y poniendo su mano en la cara de Luffy le besó, introduciendo al poco su lengua como tantas otras veces.

Se apartó de sus labios y bajo la cabeza hasta su ingle desnuda, donde empezó a besar y a lamer. A Luffy cada vez le era más imposible contenerse, sobre todo cuando empezaba a acercarse, tanto con manos como con lengua y labios, a partes más delicadas.

-Espera.

-Ya te he dicho que te tranquilices.

-No... no es eso... ¿Có... cómo te llamas?

El chico para en seco, levantó la mirada hacia Luffy, completamente serio. El más joven, por su parte no sabía si había hecho algo mal, tan solo notaba los temblores en su cuerpo, el calor y la exitación.

Entonces fue cuando un sonido atronador traspasó todo el piso y posiblemente todo el edificio. Fue como un terremoto, pero a los cinco segundos te dabas cuenta de que no era una sacudida sino _Highway to hell_ de ACDC provocando más contaminación acústica que un concierto de música heavy.

El chico moreno suspiró y se levantó para abrir la puerta, desde donde gritó.

-¡Eustass! ¡Quieres que los vecinos vuelvan a llamar a la policía!

-¡Me la soplan los vecinos y la policía!

-¡Baja la puta música!

-¡Vale! ¡Pero me la tendrás que chupar tres veces seguidas! ¡Una de tras de otra!

La música no se cortó pero ya estaba a un volumen normal.

-¿Que me dices?- siguió hablando el tal Eustass.- me apetecen unas buenas mamadas.

Y fue cuando Luffy lo vio. Apareció en el vano de la puerta. Era un hombre joven, alto, fornido, de hombros anchos. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra sin mangas; se había echado mucha laca para que su pelo rojo se mantuviese contra la gravedad, aunque el ejercicio que hubiera hecho desde que se la puso claramente hizo que algunos mechones cedieran.

Si las pintas ya le sorprendieron más lo hizo cuando besó al chico moreno en los labios, en un acto más que obsceno, y tocándole el trasero, sin que el otro se quejara.

-No has mojado hoy.- le dijo el moreno cuando el pelirrojo pasó a su cuello.

-Si hubiera mojado no estaría aquí como un gilipollas hablando contigo.- se llevó una botella de cerveza a la boca.- Malditas mujeres... como ahora está de moda ser una estrecha... Excepto para las de doce y trece años, pero no quiero que se me acuse de pederastia.

Volvió a beber y, por primera vez, se fijó en Luffy, que se tapaba como podía bajándose la camiseta.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Soy... soy Luffy.

-Me importa una mierda.- bebió de la botella y miró a su compañero.- ¿No había sitio en los servicios de la discoteca o en los callejones, Law?

-¿Te molesta?

-No, ciertamente no.- dejó la cerveza fuera y entro en la habitación.-hacía mucho que tú y yo no nos hacíamos un trío con nadie.- se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se quitó los zapatos con los pies.- me apetece.

-Te dan calabazas y vienes a por lo que tengo yo.

-Como si fuera la primera vez. O mejor dicho: como si te importara.

El llamado Eustass se dio la vuelta en la cama, hacia Luffy. Se acercó tanto que el mas bajo casi se marea de su olor a alcohol.

-No esta mal el que te has buscado hoy, Law.- le agarró la barbilla a Luffy.- prefiero las mujeres, pero este está bastante aceptable.

Luffy empezó a temblar, esperaba que el chico moreno, que Law dijese algo. Lo dijo, pero no fueron las palabras esperadas.

-Te cuidado con tus mordidas. Tiene novio.

-¡Ja!- miró a su compañero.- Y sería una lastima que este se enterara ¿no?- puso su atención en Luffy.- ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas? A lo mejor a le también le gustan estas cosas.- fue acercando sus labios.

-No.- puso la mano en el pecho del pelirrojo.- No te acerques.

Eustass se rio, cosa que no le ayudó. Quería que ese hombre desapareciera, que volviera la situación solo unos segundos atrás.

-Cálmate.- oyó la voz de Law en su oído.- puede que esto te guste más que lo que teníamos planeado.

Al notar los beso del moreno sobre su piel consiguió evadirse un poco, pero no pudo soportar que el pelirrojo le besara en los labios mientras su mano subía por su rodilla.

-¡No!- apartó a Eustass de un empujón y salió de la cama, tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

Oyó como alguien resoplaba.

-Demasiado esfuerzo para meterla en caliente. Me piro.

Los pasos de Eustass se alejaron. La puerta de la calle se abrió y se cerró. Luffy, abatido, se sentó en el suelo y buscó con la mirada sus pantalones y tenis.

-Supongo que no era lo que esperabas.- Law ni se había levantado de la cama.- Eustass es mi compañero. Lo compartimos todo. Desde fuera se nos podría ver como una pareja, pero nuestra relación no es ni tan superficial ni tan atada.- se incorporó y se arrodilló junto a Luffy.- esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Le miró de reojo. Se sentía soberanamente mal, el pecho le dolia a horrores, sentía sus lagrimas a punto de desbordarse y los temblores no se le iban.

-No... no lo sé.

-Ya, es comprensible que tengas que pensarlo.- el más joven dejó de mirarle.- ¿Vas a marcharte ahora?

-¿Tú quieres que me marche?

Law miró la hora.

-Son las dos de la mañana, es muy temprano aún.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?

-Nada.- agarrándole la barbilla, le obligó a que le mirara para besarle.

* * *

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama que no era la suya, solo.

La persiana estaba echada y le llegaba cierto olor a café. Un móvil sonó, esto al principio le dio igual, pero al reconocer la melodía dio un salto de la cama y buscó como loco por el suelo sus pantalones.

-¿Diga?

-Todavía durmiendo.- era la voz de Ace.

-Eh, si, si. Es que me quedé viendo la tele y...

-¿Vistes el partido? El equipo jugó de pena, no me extraña a paliza que nos dieron.

-Pues...- no supo continuar.

-¿Luffy?

-¿Qué?

-... Bueno, da igual. Quería invitarte a comer-instintivamente Luffy miró el reloj, eran la una y media de la tarde.-Te parece que nos veamos a las dos y...

-¡No!

Hubo un corto silencio de sorpresa.

-Luffy... ¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres que te invite a comer? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si. No es eso. No quiero que no me invites a comer. Solo que... prefiero comer más tarde.

-¿¡Quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi hermano!?

-¡No es raro que quiera comer más tarde!

-¡Raro si recordamos que tus horas de comer son las veinticuatro del día!

-¡Estaré madurando!

-¡Eso no es madurar!

-¡Tú solo ven una hora más tarde!

Colgó y suspiró. Con una hora más podía llegar al piso sin que supiese que no ha pasado la noche en él.

Se levantó y se vistió. Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró al pelirrojo tirado en el sofá con la mano en la frente.

-¿Que miras?- le dijo al encontrarse descaradamente observado.

-A ti.- contestó con sinceridad.

-Pues ayer no querías mirarme tanto.

Luffy le apartó la mirada.

-Niño pijo de mierda.- Eustass no se molestó en murmurar.

No le importó aquel insulto, no quería nada con ese tipo, tan solo, saber donde estaba Law antes de irse. Por suerte no le hizo falta preguntar, porque este salió de la cocina y le puso un café por delante al pelirrojo.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres una manzanilla?

-La manzanilla es para mariconas. Mucho es que me tomo el café, lo que me haría falta sería una buena cerveza. Pásame el trozo de pizza.

Law resopló y le tiró el cartón de mala gana sobre el pecho. Su compañero no tardó mucho en comer.

-Law.- le llamó Luffy haciendo que le mirara.- Yo... tengo que irme.

-Pues vete.- le dijo Eustass con un trozo de pisa en la boca.

-La parada del autobús esta en la cera en de enfrente, nada más salgas a la calle. Ese te llevara hasta el puente.

-Vale, gracias... Adiós.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó ese piso, sin escuchar ninguna palabra de cariño, ni ningún "espero que volvamos a vernos", ni tan siquiera un apretón de manos. Incluso en una despedida dolía pensar que se limitaban a eso.

* * *

-Luffy... Luffy... ¡Luffy!

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué!?

-¿Cómo que qué? Te has quedado embobado mirando el plato, y sin que este esté acabado. Siento si me pongo pesado ¿Pero de verdad te encuentras bien?

-Claro que si Ace, estoy como siempre.- empezó a deborar sus espaguetis como una animal.- ¿ves?

El hermano mayor suspiró.

-¿Tanto hechas de menos a Zoro?

La imagen de Zoro le vino con una flecha en el pulmón. Desde que se encontró a Law cerca del puente, sus pensamientos hacia el peliverde había desaparecido, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido. Cuando estaba Law presente... se olvidaba hasta de quien era.

-No es para tanto Luffy. El volverá mañana por la tarde ¿no? Por mucho que se quiera a una persona no se puede ser tan dependiente de alguien.

-Ya... ya lo sé.

* * *

Volvió al puente esa tarde, necesitaba pensar, o tirarse al agua, el caso es que fue allí y se quedó mirando las olas que pasaban y se perdían bajo sus pies.

El nunca había sido una persona inteligente, no sabía pensar antes de actuar. Aún así, para alguien como él estaba claro que su existencia le resultaba completamente irrelevante a Law. Si, podía resultarle divertido, podía entretenerle más que molestarle pero... no era lo que buscaba.

¿O tal vez si?

Después de todo ¿Qué hacía obsesionándose con una persona que a penas conoce? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de vacío mortal al rondarle la idea de que no le volvería a ver?

Se abrazó y se acuclilló en el suelo, sin de dejar de mirar las olas a través de los barrotes del puente.

-_No es eso... yo no estaría así si no fuera por su manos._

La forma en que le tocaba, la forma en que lo abrazaba... no sentía indiferencia, ni las básicas ganas de montárselo con alguien. Sentía... protección, cariño...

Un chirrido le despertó de sus neuras, miró a un lado. Había sido el autobús frenando en la parada, era el que iba en dirección a casa de Law.

* * *

Eustass salió de la ducha con el torso al descubierto y una toalla con la que se frotaba el pelo. Miró a su compañero, estaba semitumbado en el sofá leyendo un libro de medicina.

-¿No sales esta noche?- preguntó al ver que el moreno llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris.

-No.- contestó sin levantar la vista del libro.

El pelirrojo suspiró a la vez que se sentaba en una silla.

-Deberías buscarte una vida

-Opino que no eres quien para decirme eso. Que tengas aguante mental con la bebida no significa que no te afecte físicamente. ¿Sabes lo que bebiste ayer?

-Si, para emborrachar a doce caballos ¿y qué? Yo al menos disfruto. Disfruto saliendo, bebiendo y tocando la guitarra. Pero ¿y tú?

-Me saco una carrera.

-Es verano y lo tienes todo aprobado. Ese libro debería estar enrollando un porro.

-Ah, así que todo iba encaminado a eso. No tienes con que hacerte un porro.

Eustass se rió.

-Que te jodan Law.- se levantó para ir a la cocina, volvió con una botella de cerveza abierta.- ¿Y el niñato de esta mañana?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No te has librado de él como siempre. Le montaste el numerito del trío.

-No le dije nada que no fuera cierto.

-Me imagino. Pero me dio la sensación de que querías traumatizarle para que no volviera pasarse por aquí. ¿Valía la pena tanto royo?

-Este era complicado. Se había encaprichado de una manera rara por mi. Era lo mejor.

-Si tú lo dices... aunque es una lastima, la verdad si que me hubiese gustado acostarme con él.

-¿Y conmigo no?- apartó por primera vez la vista del libro para lanzarle una sonrisa.

-A ti...- fue hasta el sofá y se colocó encima de él.- te tengo para cuando se me antoje.

-Como me eches la cerveza encima te corto la mano.

Sonriendo, Eustass puso la cerveza en el suelo, después hizo lo mismo con el libro de Law, aunque este más bien lo lanzó tras su espalda. Hizo que el moreno se abriera de piernas y se ajusto entre ellas.

-Te voy hacer un agujero en todos los pantalones para aprovecharme de ti con más rapidez.

-Que tierno.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Se besaron y empezaron a acariciarse cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién será ahora?

-Que se joda.

Pero el timbre sonó repetidas veces cada vez con más insistencia y rapidez.

-¡Joder!- se levantó el pelirrojo- ¡Voy a cargármelo!

-Espera, déjame a mi.- cogió el telefonillo antes de que su compañero hiciera una masacre.- ¿Quién es?

-Soy Luffy.

-¿Qué Luffy?

Oyó un suspiro.

-El chico con el que te acostaste ayer. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Quién es?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-El chico.- le contestó tapando el altavoz.

-¡Ja! Se nota que le gusta que le traumaticen. Oye, yo todavía tengo esos aparatos de esa guarra sado que...

-¡Cállate!- quitó la mano del teléfono para hablar.- ¿Que quieres? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo? ¿Tu novio va a venir y me va a dar una paliza?

-No... no es eso, yo... Por favor, déjame pasar. Tengo que hablar contigo.

A regañadientes le abrió el portal.

El chico subió, la puerta del piso le esperaba abierta y tras ella Law con los brazos cruzados y cierto aire de malestar. No le pasó desapercibido el pelirrojo sentado en el sofá y bebiendo cerveza.

-No cierres la puerta.- le avisó el moreno cuando se disponía a hacerlo.- no creo que nuestra conversación dure tanto.

Luffy asintió e, incapaz de levantar cabeza, le habló mirando directamente al suelo. Tomó aire.

-Quiero estar contigo.

Law resopló.

-Otra vez lo mismo. Ya te dije lo que había, y es esto no te voy a...

-Ya lo sé. Lo acepto.

-¿Qué?

-Que acepto tus condiciones. No me importan cuales sean.

Entre que Luffy esperaba un veredicto y Law se había quedado sin poder reaccionar nadie daba un paso hacia delante.

-Bueno, vale ya.- Eustass cerró la puerta.- Está todo aclarado ¿no? Pues vamos a ello.

Esa vez fueron a la habitación del pelirrojo. Era como el resto de la casa, un absoluto caos. Si algo llamaba la atención frente a todo lo demás eran las dos guitarras que había en un sillón y las paredes empapeladas de póster de grupos de música que desconocía.

-Esperad, voy a poner música.

Se quedaron Luffy y Law solos. El segundo se acercó al primero, tan serio como nervioso el otro. Puso una mano en su pecho y suavemente lo dejó caer en la cama. Se colocó encima de él para comenzar a besarle y a acariciarle por debajo de la ropa. Tras esto el de piel morena se sentó en la cama arrastrando consigo al más joven para sentarlo en su regazo.

La música inundó todo lo que era el piso y muy posiblemente el resto del edificio. Pero como siempre todo quedaba atrás cuando estaba con Law; tanto era esto así que no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba a su espalda hasta que empezó a besarle el hombro.

La lengua de Eustass le pasó impúdicamente por la oreja, el escalofrío le hizo volverse y eso hizo que el pelirrojo dejara de morderle el lóbulo para meterle boca, después de acabar momentáneamente con él fue a por Law.

Todo fue muy extraño y confuso, cuando pudo echar la vista atrás la sensación que le volvía no había sido la más deseada pero... pudo aferrar la mano de Law durante mucho tiempo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas:** Bueno... ya si que no sé si pasarlo a clase M... ¡bah! estabais avisados si habéis leído es porque os ha salido del alma (risas).


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola!** bueno, aquí viene el capitulo cuarto, con la primera escena cruzada de juntos nada más. Es curioso lo que pasa cuando se cambiar el punto de vista ¿Eh?

**Capitulo 4**

Tras pasar por algo como la noche del sábado se podría pensar que la mañana del domingo se levantaría diferente, que el mundo cambiaría tal y como conocía. Muy contrario a eso, se despertó y nada había cambiado. Absolutamente nada.

Se sentía mal, fatal. Tanto que ni tan siquiera pensó en desayunar, solo en irse, ducharse y esperar a Zoro. Ya no podía sostener más aquel telón.

Cuando se fue, el pelirrojo aún estaba dormido, pero Law estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la tele desde hace rato. Este ultimo se puso un poco más educado que él día anterior y le abrió la puerta.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó apoyado en el vano mientras Luffy esperaba al ascensor.- Pensé que ya tendrías motivos suficientes para estar contento.

No le miró al responderle.

-Tengo que contárselo a mi novio. No puedo hacerle esto y además no decirle nada.

El de piel morena le miró como si le estuviera evaluando.

-Si tan pocas ganas tienes de decírselo, no se lo digas.

-¿Qué?- le miró incrédulo.

-Solo te lo comento.- se alzó de hombros.- Después de todo serías tú el que te quitas el peso y él el que lo carga todo ¿no?

-Ya...- volvió a apartar la mirada, cabizbajo.

El ascensor se abrió y Luffy dio un paso hacia adelante. Al girarse tuvo que sobresaltarse mas la puerta fue obstruida por el moreno, que aprovechó la oportunidad para besarle de una manera que se llevó casi todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Para ser tu primera vez en esto lo has hecho muy bien.-sonrió con insinuaciones.- A ver cuando lo repetimos.

Dicho esto pulsó el botón de la planta baja y se echó hacia atrás dejando que la puerta se cerrase. Luffy, sin poder más, cayó de culo con los ojos aún abiertos de la sorpresa. Mientras tanto, el ascensor bajaba.

* * *

-Menos mal que tienes coche.- le dijo Nami a Sanji entrando los dos en el apartamento.- ¿como puede haber tanto tráfico un domingo? Se nos hubiese hecho de noche en autobús.

-Por eso y por haber permanecido conmigo te quiero aún más.- cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Exagerado. Mejor coge esos ingredientes de tu gran plato de domingo y no se que cosas más me has dicho.

-Si, me querida Na...

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No sé. De repente he notado algo raro.

-Tal vez sea el silencio. ¿Y Luffy? -se acercó a la habitación que el chico compartía con el peliverde.- Ah.- susurró.- está durmiendo.- cerró la puerta.-ya mismo se levantará para comer, así que mejor coge lo que tengas que coger.

-Si, mi bella dama.- caminó con teatralidad hasta la nevera.

Una vez tuvo lo buscado miró otra vez el piso.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No era el silencio lo que estaba mal.- cayó en la cuenta.- es el orden.

-No te entiendo.

-Luffy ha pasado un fin de semana entero solo pero... la casa está bien.

-Zoro y tú os preocupáis demasiado. Vale que Luffy sea un desastre pero...

-No es eso.-hizo una pausa.- Le dejé comida el viernes, vale que sea mucha pero no... no para Luffy. Apenas la ha tocado. Es... como si no hubiese pasado estos días aquí.

Ella suspiró.

-Tal vez se aburrió y fue a casa de su hermano. Sanji, estás pensado demasiado. No serás una de esas personas que se buscan preocupaciones para ser feliz.

-Mi única preocupación es tu felicidad.- se arrodilló ante ella tomándola de las manos.

-Anda, vayámonos antes de que la bestia despierte.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.- entró, ya a la tarde, Zoro con un resoplido denotándose lo cansado y harto que estaba. El soltar la maleta sin preocuparse porque hiciera una grieta en el suelo y acabara sobre la cabeza del vecino también decía mucho de su estado emocional.

Luffy, que para amenizar la tarde se había quedado tumbado en el sofá viendo una película mala típica de tarde de domingo, se incorporó en seguida.

-Zoro... hola.

-Hola.- dijo cansado dejándose caer en el sofá donde estaba Luffy quedando su cabeza sobre el regazo del más bajo.- Ha sido un coñazo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre?

-Nada con sustancia. Como suponía me ha metido presión, con unos cuantos reproches.

-A veces parece que tienes dos padres diferentes. El que yo conozco parece muy amable.

-Ah, si lo es... superficialmente...- suspiró y se medio incorporó con una mano mientras que la otra la ponía en la mejilla de Luffy.- llevo deseando desde el viernes volver contigo.

Le besó en los labios, un beso corto que fue seguido de una sonrisa. Esta sonrisa se fue al ver la cara seria de Luffy.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Yo... tengo algo que decirte.

Zoro expiró por la nariz, agotado. y se sentó a su lado apoyando sus codos en su rodillas.

-Esta bien,-le miró a los ojos.- dime.

Unas milésimas en silencio pasaron como si fueran una eternidad.

-Yo... yo... tengo mucha hambre.

El peliverde asimiló el mensaje y rió en un suspiro.

-Vaya drama que le echas a todo lo que sea comida. Creía que era algo serio.- se levantó.- voy a ver si preparo algo. Aunque ya sabes que yo no soy como cierto rubio indeseable.- hacía estiramientos a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina.

-No me importa.- le sonrió.

-Pero ayúdame ¿no?- le entrecerró los ojos.- ¿O lo voy hacer todo yo?

-Vale, te ayudo.

-No, bien pensado mejor no.

-¿Por qué?

-Por desastre.

-¿¡Cómo que desastre!? ¡Ahora verás! ¡Jia!

-¡Ah! ¿¡Porqué siempre te agarras a mi como un mono!?

Ni en ese momento ni en otro fue capaz de contarle la verdad a Zoro y bajo esas circunstancias la nueva situación se fue formando.

Siguiendo sus dos compañeros de piso con la rutina laboral de siempre, Luffy aprovechaba esos tiempos muertos para ir a casa de Law. Este nunca lo rechazaba y, de alguna manera, quedaba aun más atrapado en él.

Eustass también estaba algunas veces, el tampoco le rechazaba.

Sexo a parte, empezaba a conocer a ambos mucho mejor, ya hasta dudaba si le caía mal al pelirrojo. Lo que le quedó claro era que la relación que tenían Eustass y Law era de más que compañeros, más que amigos e incuso más que novios, pero sin ataduras. Era como si el pelirrojo fuera una extensión de Law, otra parte de él. Pensó que, sin tan enamorado estaba de Law como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, también debía de estarlo de Eustass. Debía de estar enamorado de los dos.

-Zoro.- asomó la cabeza por la habitación, el peliverde levantó la mirada de sus estudios para dirigírsela.- Me voy.

-¿Otra vez sales? ¿Con tu hermano?

-Si.- contestó la primera pregunta.

-Ya van dos semanas seguidas... siento que te aburras tanto.

-No me aburro, solo salgo.

-Ah, si.- se levantó sonriendo.- entonces seré yo el único que se aburre.- fue hasta él y le beso.- este verano se me está haciendo interminable.

Se miraron sonriendo, aunque el gesto de Luffy era de una felicidad fingida.

-No se lo digas.- le repitió Law esa misma noche entre beso y beso en su cuello.- sabes que será peor para él.

-No es justo.

-Los dos tenéis lo que queréis. No sé que injusto ves en eso.

-Yo... no lo sé. Me duele la cabeza.

-Deja de pensar. Te sentirás mejor.

* * *

-¿Diga?

-Luffy.- la voz de su hermano sonó seria y fría.

-¿Ace? ¿Que pasa?

-¿Podemos quedar mañana por la mañana? En mi piso.

-Si... claro.

-Esta bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Espera Ace. ¿Que pasa?

-Nada Luffy.

Colgó.

* * *

Una vez en frente de la puerta que guardaba el piso donde vivía su hermano llamó al timbre. En nada Ace ya le estaba dando paso.

-Puedes sentarte. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Vale.- dijo en un suspiro. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa.- el viernes por la noche me llamó Zoro.

-¿Qué?- sintió como el color se le iba de la cara.

-Si. Me dijo que no te comentara nada porque no quería parecer un novio demasiado protector o celoso y preguntó cómo te lo estabas pasando. Por lo visto tu y yo habíamos quedado para salir de fiesta. Algo de lo que claramente no estaba enterado. Como tampoco me enteré el viernes anterior.

-¿Qué... qué le dijiste?

-Que te lo estabas pasando bien.

El más joven suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué está pasando Luffy?

-No te lo puedo decir.-apartó la mirada.

-Ya... mira Luffy, la gente siempre ha confiado en ti ciegamente por tu particular forma de ser, tu sinceridad y tu buena voluntad. Zoro que es tu pareja debe de hacer esto por partida doble y puede que por ello haya decidido dejárselo todo en su subconsciente. Pero él no es imbécil... ni yo tampoco, y ninguno de los dos nos merecemos que nos trates como tal.

Luffy apretó los puños, las manos le temblaba. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a hablar, contándole todo, desde la primera noche que encontró a Law.

Ace escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirlo, pero aunque se mostrara impertérrito en sus ojos podía verse la alteración y el desorden emocional. Por eso, cuando Luffy terminó su relato, la reacción que tuvo su hermano fue la peor de todas.

Ace se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró cansado y derrotado.

-Dios mio Luffy, vas a perderlo todo.

* * *

La semana siguiente fue muy dura y, a la vez, extraña. Todo parecía no ser real, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, aún con la irrebatible lógica.

Su hermano y él tuvieron una gran discusión, le dejó claro que lo más correcto era cortar relaciones con Law y Eustass, y de manera inmediata.

-Pero yo...

-Luffy, no me vengas con tonterías. Los acabas de conocer. Y mira en que circunstancias.

-Pero... les quiero. Estoy... enamorado de los dos.

Eso empeoró la conversación, aunque finalmente Ace tuvo que desistir.

Le aconsejó que hablara primero con Sanji y Nami. Ellos debían estar preparados antes que Zoro para lo inminente, porque lo que haría el peliverde era una auténtica incógnita.

Luffy se atrevió a preguntarle a Ace si creía que le perdonarían. Ace no contestó.

-Sanji.- le dijo cuando este volvió del trabajo. Zoro estaba en su habitación estudiando.

-Dime.

-Podrías...- bajó la voz.- escaparte mañana del trabajo. Necesito hablar contigo y con Nami.

Su amigo siempre había sido lo suficientemente inteligente y discreto para estos casos. De esta manera no dijo más que esto:

-Vale.

* * *

El tiempo que quedó esperando a Sanji y a Nami se le hizo insufrible. No podía quedarse sentado y tranquilo viendo la tele. No podía comer para relajarse.

Lo único que podía hacer es ir de un lado para otro completamente preocupado y triste.

-_Somos amigos... llevamos siéndolo toda la vida. No puede terminarse por esto, no puede..._

La puerta de la calle se abrió y seguidamente apareció la pareja. Luffy tomó fuerzas. Sentados en los sofás, él en frente de ellos, hizo como con Ace y contó todo.

Fue mucho peor esa vez, sentía los ojos húmedos, se atragantaba. Era como si cada vez que tuviera que confesarse su actos acogieran una mayor gravedad.

-¿Y qué vas hacer?- la voz de Sanji era como un cuchillo apunto de apuñalamiento.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que qué vas hacer?

Nami estaba abrazada al brazo del rubio, y cada vez con más fuerza, como si lo estuviera sujetando.

-Sanji se refiere a qué vas a hacer con Zoro. Cuando se lo digas... si quieres repararlo, tendrás que dejar de ver a esos chicos.

"Dejar de ver a esos chicos", eso era lo mismo que dejar de ver a Law. La sola idea le hizo sentir miserable. Una sensación de vacío y ansiedad se apoderó de todo su pecho.

-No... no puedo hacer eso.

Entonces todo se resquebrajó.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- Sanji se había levantado para gritarle liberándose del agarre de su novia.

Luffy era incapaz de decir nada. El rostro del rubio estaba descompuesto. Nunca creyó que lo vería así, no por el peliverde. Eran amigos, lo sabía, pero se llevaban a matar y cada uno se defendía a si mismo sin inmiscuirse en la vida personal del otro.

-¡Zoro no solo es tu novio, es tu mejor amigo! ¡Y tú no solo le haces esto si no que prefieres a unos auténticos desconocidos!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!

-¿¡Ah, no!? ¡Pues entonces explícame como de la noche a la mañana pierdes todos los escrúpulos que tienes! ¡Engañando a tu pareja, tu hermano y tus amigos! ¡Todo por hacerte orgías con personas que ha saber que enfermedad te han pegado!

-¡Me he enamorado de ellos!- soltó en un grito.

El sonido se fue, dejando que los presentes asimilaran aún con incredulidad.

- Dos días- dijo Sanji con voz dura.- es lo que tienes para que se lo digas a Zoro y te vayas por tu propio pie.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes echarme! ¡Esta casa es de los tres!

-¡Cierra la puta boca si no quieres que te la reviente!- Sanji estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de él, por suerte Nami le agarró otra vez.

-¡Déjalo Sanji!- le pidió con angustia.- ¡No vas a solucionar nada!

-¡Pero me sentiré mejor!

-¡Sanji, vámonos!

El grito suplicante le hizo parar. Con rabia se separó de su chica, y sin mirar a Luffy fue al a puerta de la calle.

-Te espero abajo.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Nami y Luffy se miraron, ella con pena y reproche y él con profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Siempre has sido un idiota. Pero podrías haber pensado un poco para al menos hacer las cosas de otra forma.

Ella también se fue, con un portazo. En el piso, solo quedaron el chico y el denso y triste silencio.

* * *

Luffy gastó con creces los dos días que le dio Sanji. No era capaz de confesarse, no después de lo que pasó primero con Ace y después con la pareja de amigos, si es que podía seguir llamándoles amigos.

Decirle la verdad a Zoro le aterrorizaba más que nunca.

-_También lo voy a perder a él._

Así era, en cuanto su futuro ex-novio apareciera por la puerta, tal y como dijo su hermano, lo habría perdido todo.

No pudo soportarlo. Cogió la mochila de deportes y empezó a llenarla con sus cosas. Se negaba a volver a ver como perdía a alguien importante delante de sus ojos. Más si se trataba de Zoro.

Su relación con el peliverde había acabado si o si. Daba igual que se lo dijera él mismo o Sanji.

Con mochila al hombro, iba salir por la puerta, pero entonces recordó que se había dejado el cargador del móvil en la mesa del cuarto. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo del salón y fue directamente a la habitación.

Le embargó una sensación de tristeza y nostalgia. Habían pasado poco tiempo ahí pero aún así le dolía pensar que no volvería a esa habitación.

En la mesa, como recordaba, estaba en cargador. Lo recogió, pero antes de pensar en irse algo llamó su atención.

El dibujo de Zoro estaba ahí. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de verdad todo lo que dejaba atrás. Era tanto que hasta producía vértigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, ser capaz de decirle a Zoro que todo lo que había hecho no significaba que le hubiese resultado indiferente, que no lo quisiera.

Dejó el dibujo y volvió al salón. Arrodillado de una sola pierna, metió el cargador dentro de la bolsa. Y fue, en el mismo instante en que cerró la cremallera, cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió.

-Buenas.- saludó Zoro.

Esto lo hizo contento y sin fijarse en nada. No obstante, al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta deparó en Luffy, aún de rodillas y con el corazón en la garganta.

-¿Y esa mochila?- le preguntó extrañado.

Se quedó callado, no sabía que decir. Quería desaparecer.

-¿Qué te pasa?- el tono de Zoro fue un poco más preocupado.

El tiempo se ralentizó. Luffy observaba como el peliverde adelantaba los pies para acercarse a él. Tuvo la gran necesidad de gritar que no lo hiciera, que se fuera por donde había venido. Pero esa opción no existía. Tomó aire y fuerza en sus pulmones.

-Me cambio de piso.- no pudo mirarle al decírselo, pero notó perfectamente como paraba en seco.- He conocido a dos chicos- siguió, ya solo podía seguir.- y me voy a vivir con ellos.- se levantó, sin intentar verle, y se colocó la mochila, avanzó hacia la puerta.

Zoro le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Cómo que te vas?-no gritaba, pero se le notaba una ansiedad suficiente como para hacerlo.- ¿Cómo que dos chicos? ¿De que va esto?

-No va de nada.

-¿Acaso te han amenazado?

-¡Ellos no son así!- gritó. No lo soportaba más. Quería que terminase todo aquello.

El peliverde no había dicho nada. El más bajo se atrevió a mirarle de reojo. No sabía que expresaba exactamente su cara ¿Perplejidad, dolor, incomprensión?

Volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Son... son dos buenas personas y... me tratan muy bien y... los quiero mucho, a los dos.-añadió.- Voy a empezar con ellos.

Notaba como la mano de Zoro temblaba de una manera exagerada.

-Me he enamorado de ellos.

Esperó los gritos, los reproches, incluso algún golpe que rematara ese final para los dos, pero no hubo nada de eso.

El peliverde esperó unos segundos, sin decir nada. Apartó la mirada de Luffy, le soltó, lentamente, el brazo y caminó hasta el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas.

-Así que ya no me quieres.- dijo ya sentado y sin dirigir su vista hacia el otro.

-¡Si te sigo queriendo!- exclamó angustiado.- solo que... estoy sintiendo cosas completamente diferentes a cuando estoy contigo, yo... al estar con los dos...

-Para.- le cortó.- si nada va a cambiar prefiero no oírlo.

La culpabilidad no podía se mayor, le dolía tanto que le daban arcadas.

-Lo siento mucho, Zoro.- su voz sonó débil, casi quebrada.

-Ni tan siquiera me lo ibas a decir a la cara.

Finalmente la puerta se cerró y acabó todo, así sin más.

A mitad de camino por las escaleras, Luffy, tuvo que parar. Apoyado en la pared, se llevo una mano a cubrir su ojos. Eso no evitaba que las lágrimas siguiesen saliendo.

**Continuará...**


End file.
